


May we meet again.

by NeensOBrien



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Italiano | Italian, M/M, Merthur - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 21:53:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3705755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeensOBrien/pseuds/NeensOBrien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Nonostante avesse incontrato una delusione dopo l’altra, man mano che passavano gli anni, non si era mai arreso, non aveva pensato nemmeno per un istante che non si sarebbero più rivisti. Sapeva che, se l’avesse fatto, avrebbe perso l’unica cosa che lo manteneva in vita, l’unica speranza che gli restava."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

-MERLIN- 

Un brivido percorse il corpo di Merlin, rompendo la quiete in cui si trovava in quel momento.

Disteso sul letto, aveva perso la cognizione del tempo, e la cosa gli capitava sempre più spesso nell’ultimo periodo. Ormai per lui il tempo era quasi irrilevante, passava le sue giornate senza uno scopo preciso e accoglieva l’arrivo del nuovo giorno con indifferenza.

Un tempo non era stato così, era tutto diverso. Si ricordava l’adrenalina dei primi tempi, quando pensava che sarebbe stata una questione di mesi, al massimo di un paio di anni. Ma due anni erano diventati duecento anni, poi un millennio, e tutto si era fatto confuso.

Non i ricordi però. Quelli non l’avrebbero mai abbandonato, lo sapeva, e ne era immensamente grato. Non sapeva come avrebbe fatto ad andare avanti, altrimenti.

Aveva iniziato a cercare Arthur due giorni dopo la sua morte, due giorni dopo che il suo cuore si era fermato insieme a quello dell’amico, due giorni dopo aver pianto tutte le sue lacrime. Ma a nulla erano serviti i suoi poteri, le sue ricerche, le sue discussioni con i più potenti maghi che era riuscito a trovare.

Nonostante avesse incontrato una delusione dopo l’altra, man mano che passavano gli anni, non si era mai arreso, non aveva pensato nemmeno per un istante che non si sarebbero più rivisti. Sapeva che, se l’avesse fatto, avrebbe perso l’unica cosa che lo manteneva in vita, l’unica speranza che gli restava.

La speranza lo aveva portato fino a lì, in quel triste appartamento nella periferia di Londra, a fissare il soffitto bianco e scrostato con aria assorta. Sembrava quasi uno scherzo del destino, e lui meglio di chiunque altro sapeva che non si poteva forzare il fato.

Il brivido che lo percorse lo riscosse dalla sua stasi, facendolo alzare a sedere di scatto.

Gli era capitato più volte, durante gli anni, di sentire quella sensazione e, senza sapere come, era convinto che fosse la sua connessione con Arthur che si risvegliava. Ma come poteva esserne sicuro? Ogni volta che l’aveva sentita in precedenza aveva provato a rintracciarlo, usando tutti gli incantesimi che conosceva, ma non era servito a niente.

Dentro di se credeva che sarebbe stato meglio non sentire questo legame, almeno avrebbe evitato di illudersi ogni volta. Perché, anche se non l’avrebbe mai ammesso, vedere le sue speranze infrangersi giorno dopo giorno gli faceva rivivere all’infinito il momento della morte di Arthur.

Nei lunghi anni che erano seguiti, non si era più legato a nessuno, e non si era mai fermato in un posto per più di un anno. Non ne aveva bisogno, in fondo. Aveva già trovato l’unica persona a cui voleva essere legato per tutta la vita. Per questo si aggrappava con tutte le sue forze a quella speranza, seppur flebile, di poterlo finalmente rivedere.

Tentò per l’ennesima volta l’incantesimo, guardando speranzoso la sfera di luce azzurra che tremolava davanti ai suoi occhi, aspettando che si muovesse. Passarono un paio di minuti, e l’entusiasmo di Merlin stava per svanire di nuovo, quando ci fu un movimento quasi impercettibile. La sfera si mosse lentamente verso la finestra, per poi scendere in strada.

Merlin rimase qualche istante a guardarla sbigottito, senza riuscire a capacitarsi di quello che stava succedendo. Dopo tutto quel tempo, aveva finalmente una speranza di trovarlo, ed era così sconvolto da tutto quello che stava succedendo, da lasciarsi quasi sfuggire la sfera. Quando si accorse di non vederla più, si precipitò in strada, cercando di mantenere un’apparenza di tranquillità mentre la seguiva.

Aveva reso la sfera invisibile a chiunque non avesse poteri magici, e Merlin non incontrava uno stregone da almeno cinquecento anni, quindi era piuttosto sicuro che sarebbe passato inosservato, se riusciva a non sembrare appena uscito da una casa di cura. In effetti faticava a trattenere l’emozione, mentre si addentrava nelle vie di Londra, e continuava ad immaginarsi che cos’avrebbe fatto.

Che cosa gli avrebbe detto? “Hey Arthur, ti ricordi di me? Una volta, millemila anni fa, ero il tuo servo, ma ti ho anche salvato la vita in innumerevoli occasioni con la mia magia!”.

Si, sicuramente avrebbe funzionato.

La questione che più gli stava a cuore, anche se si sforzava di non pensarci, era il grande punto interrogativo che lo aveva attanagliato per tutti quegli anni: Arthur si sarebbe ricordato di lui?

Trovava la cosa altamente improbabile, e francamente, una volta che si fossero rivisti, sarebbe passato in secondo piano, ma in quel momento non riusciva a pensare ad altro. Si sentiva come un passeggero di un aereo in caduta libera che si chiede se ha chiuso il rubinetto prima di uscire, ma non poteva farci nulla.

Sentiva l’ansia salire, man mano che la sfera aumentava il suo bagliore, segno che si stava avvicinando al suo obiettivo. Un profondo terrore si impadronì di Merlin al pensiero che si fosse sbagliato per l’ennesima volta. E se la sfera l’avesse portato in un ristorante messicano? L’aveva progettata apposta per guidarlo da ciò che voleva di più al mondo, un po’ come la bussola di Jack Sparrow. Negli ultimi anni, chiuso nei suoi appartamenti, si era fatto una cultura cinematografica degna di tutto rispetto, e aveva trovato piuttosto divertente le analogie tra la sua sfera e quella bussola.

In ogni caso, la cosa che voleva di più al mondo era sempre stata ritrovare Arthur, e anche se non mangiava da un paio di giorni, dubitava che la sfera si fosse mossa solo per dirgli che aveva fame.

Quando però lo condusse in un bar, pensò che forse aveva sottovalutato il suo appetito, perché di Arthur non c’era traccia. Si guardava intorno ansioso, cercando tra le persone quegli occhi azzurri e quei capelli biondi che non vedeva ormai da troppo tempo, ma che non avrebbe mai potuto dimenticare. Ma, nonostante la sua ricerca, non vedeva nessuno nemmeno lontanamente somigliante al Re di Camelot.  
Si sedette su uno sgabello, appoggiando i gomiti al bancone e prendendosi il viso tra le mani.

Per l’ennesima volta si era illuso, e cercava di trattenere le lacrime ripensando a quanto fosse stato stupido. Non poteva credere di aver passato tutto il tragitto ad interrogarsi su cosa dire ad Arthur, nel suo cuore sapeva benissimo che non c’era nemmeno una possibilità di rivederlo.

Quella volta, come sempre, tornò con la mente ai tempi in cui non avrebbe mai immaginato un futuro del genere. I tempi in cui i suoi più grandi problemi erano non far scoprire al suo migliore amico la sua natura magica e supportare il suo voler stare con Gwen. Certo, dell’ultima cosa era conoscenza solo lo stesso Merlino, ma non per questo era meno reale.

Cercò di darsi un contegno, era pur sempre in un luogo pubblico, ma non potè impedirsi di sussultare quando una mano si posò sulla sua spalla.

-Tutto bene amico?

Ancora prima di alzare lo sguardo, a Merlin si bloccò il respiro. Avrebbe riconosciuto il tono di quella voce dovunque. Quella calda, ironica voce che spesso lo aveva rimproverato, insultato o gli aveva dato ordini, ma che lo aveva anche ringraziato.

Spostò gli occhi sulla persona che aveva parlato, e per poco non ricominciò a piangere, ma questa volta per la gioia. Nulla nel viso di Arthur era cambiato, sembrava che fosse passato poco più di un giorno dall’ultima volta che si erano visti, e non secoli. In quel momento stava guardando Merlin con uno sguardo a metà tra il preoccupato e lo spaventato, probabilmente a causa di come lo stava fissando.

I suoi occhi erano esattamente della tonalità di blu che ricordava, e anche se era quasi strano vederlo con una tshirt invece che con la corona e la maglia di ferro, non c’erano dubbi sul fatto che fosse Arthur.

Visto che Merlin non rispondeva, il ragazzo sollevò un sopracciglio, ripetendogli la domanda.

-Hey, tutto bene?

Merlin si riscosse, e sorrise, per la prima volta da anni.

-Non potrebbe andare meglio.

La speranza che aveva riposto nel destino aveva finalmente dato i suoi frutti.


	2. Her.

-MERLIN- 

Non sapeva quanto tempo fosse rimasto a fissare il ragazzo davanti a lui senza aprire bocca, ma era sicuro di doversi dare una mossa. Non gli sembrava una grande idea guardarlo con un sorriso da ebete, considerando il fatto che probabilmente Arthur non si ricordava di Camelot, e che quindi quella era la prima impressione che aveva di lui.

Dallo sguardo confuso del biondo, la sua impressione non era affatto positiva, e sembrava sul punto di chiamare un manicomio per farcelo rinchiudere, quindi Merlin scosse leggermente la testa e si schiarì la gola prima di parlare.

-Scusami, è che ho avuto una giornata un po’…intensa.

Arthur si mise a ridere e guardò l’orologio.

-E sono solo le undici di mattina!

Merlin rischiò di bloccarsi di nuovo, per colpa di quella risata che quasi lo paralizzò. Aveva immaginato per anni di sentirla di nuovo, e mano a mano che il tempo passava il ricordo di quel suono nella sua mente si era affievolito. Ma ora che la sentiva di nuovo, gli sembrava di essere tornato indietro nel tempo, ai giorni in cui Arthur rideva per le sciocchezze che faceva il suo stupido servo.

Senza rendersene conto, si ritrovò a ridere con lui, beandosi di quel momento.

-Si beh, possono succedere molte cose in una mattinata!

Arthur inclinò leggermente la testa da un lato, guardandolo con un sorriso.

-Hai ragione. Allora, ti porto una birra per celebrare la tua mattinata intensa?

Fino a quel momento Merlin non si era accorto del fatto che l’altro ragazzo fosse dietro il bancone, e come avrebbe potuto? Era troppo occupato a fissare i suoi occhi e il suo sorriso, non avrebbe potuto notare nient’altro nemmeno volendo. Ma ora che ci faceva caso, sulla tshirt che portava c’era una targhetta con scritto ‘Arthur’, e gli fece sinceramente piacere il fatto che avesse mantenuto il suo nome. Non sarebbe riuscito a chiamarlo in nessun altro modo, eccetto forse ‘imbecille’.

-Io…si, grazie!

Era ironico il fatto che ora facesse il barista, guadagnandosi da vivere servendo gli altri, quando in passato non sarebbe stato in grado nemmeno di andarsi a prendere un bicchiere d’acqua da solo. Avrebbe voluto far vedere questa versione di Arthur al Re di Camelot, anche solo per ridere della sua reazione.

Il ragazzo gli porse la birra, e Merlin gli rivolse un sorriso.

-Io sono Merlin comunque.

Non era normale presentarsi ai baristi, lo sapeva, ma gli sembrava stupido anche solo doverlo fare. Non avrebbe dovuto aver bisogno di presentazioni, si sarebbero semplicemente dovuti riconoscere a vicenda, e avrebbero ricominciato la loro vita da dove l’avevano interrotta.

Ma lo avevano avvertito che non sarebbe stato così semplice, tutti gli stregoni con cui si era consultato erano rimasti stupiti dalle sue parole, e pur non conoscendo quel tipo di magia erano d’accordo sul fatto che c’erano davvero poche possibilità che Arthur si ricordasse di lui.

Merlin immaginò di cogliere nello sguardo del ragazzo come un lampo di comprensione, ma durò appena una frazione di secondo.

-Che nome curioso, tradizione di famiglia? Io sono Arthur comunque.

-Lo so.

Avrebbe voluto mordersi la lingua, perché diavolo era così stupido? Quelle parole gli erano uscite prima che potesse pensarci, e con tutta probabilità Arthur ora pensava che fosse una qualche specie di stalker. Il suo sopracciglio inarcato la diceva lunga, e se non avesse rimediato subito, avrebbe bruciato l’occasione che aveva aspettato per tutta la vita.

-C’è scritto sulla targhetta.

Cercò di sembrare naturale, mascherando il suo nervosismo, e a quanto pare, nonostante fosse passato più di un millennio, la capacità di intuizione di Arthur non era migliorata.

-Giusto, hai ragione!

Ed ecco di nuovo la sua risata, che provocò uno strano calore all’interno di Merlin, e in quel momento tutto sembrò perfetto.

Avrebbe voluto poter parlare con Gaius, raccontargli di come finalmente aveva completato la sua missione, di come avesse ritrovato la sua metà. Il suo vecchio maestro gli mancava sempre, anche perché era la persona a cui era più legato a Camelot, dopo Arthur. Era anche l’unico dei suoi vecchi amici che avesse rivisto, e spesso si ritrovava a pensare con malinconia agli ultimi giorni che avevano passato insieme prima che l’uomo si ammalasse.

Sapeva che Gaius avrebbe capito la sua euforia, anzi sospettava che il suo maestro avesse sempre capito più di quanto mostrava, comprendeva il suo rapporto con Arthur meglio di chiunque altro, nonostante non ne avessero mai parlato apertamente. Era già pericoloso essere un mago a Camelot, se si fosse mostrato ancora più ‘diverso’ nulla lo avrebbe salvato dall’essere giustiziato.

Ma ora i tempi erano cambiati. Nel corso dei millenni c’erano state scoperte, innovazioni, e anche le persone erano diventate più aperte. Restava da vedere se anche Arthur sarebbe stato aperto come gli altri.

Nella sua testa giravano migliaia di argomenti con cui avrebbe potuto portare avanti la conversazione, ma nessuno gli sembrava abbastanza…adatto. Gli apparivano tutte cose stupide, e non voleva che Arthur si sentisse intimorito da lui, insomma era pur sempre uno sconosciuto che due minuti prima stava piangendo e che poi si era messo a fissarlo con un sorriso da idiota. Nemmeno Merlin stesso si sarebbe fidato.

Se avesse aspettato troppo prima di parlare, però, avrebbe perso la sua occasione, e sarebbe diventato incredibilmente fuori luogo.

-Allora…sai se c’è qualche bella festa in questi giorni?

Seriamente? Tra le mille domande che aveva in testa se n’era davvero uscito con quella? Era davvero un idiota.

Prima che Arthur potesse rispondergli, la sua attenzione venne attirata dalla porta del locale che si apriva, e rivolse un sorriso alla persona che era appena entrata. La persona in questione era una ragazza alta e magra, con capelli neri lunghi e lisci come seta e due occhi di un azzurro penetrante, che si avvicinò al bancone e si sporse leggermente, quanto bastava per baciare dolcemente Arthur.

-Ciao tesoro, come stai?

La voce della ragazza sembrava quella di un angelo, tutto in lei era perfetto. E Merlin la odiava.

Sentiva di aver perso Arthur ancora prima di averlo ritrovato, e fu piuttosto certo di aver udito il rumore del suo cuore che veniva stretto in una morsa invisibile.


	3. Real smile.

-ARTHUR-

Non era stata una giornata delle migliori, fino a quel momento. La routine del lavoro, per quanto piacevole, iniziava ad annoiarlo, e ormai da qualche tempo si trascinava senza uno scopo. Aveva sempre detto di volera andare a Londra per fare fortuna, per vedere come si viveva in una grande città, per riuscire a trovare qualcosa che lo facesse finalmente sentire realizzato.

E invece, due anni dopo aver lasciato il suo tranquillo paese natale, si ritrovava a fare il barista in un locale nella periferia di Londra, tirando avanti a stento e cercando di arrotondare con gli introiti provenienti dalle serate in cui il suo gruppo suonava. In effetti la sua capacità di suonare la chitarra lo aveva portato a far parte di una band che per il momento si esibiva solamente in piccoli pub, ma che contava di sfondare in poco tempo. Sapeva benissimo che dicevano la stessa cosa da più di un anno, ma nessuno di loro si dava per vinto e davano sempre il massimo ogni volta.

Si era sempre sentito come se alla sua vita mancasse qualcosa, come se un tassello importante gli fosse sfuggito, e credeva che finalmente a Londra l’avrebbe trovato. Ma dopo due anni quel senso di vuoto persisteva, e si era convinto che non dipendesse dal posto, ma dallo stesso Arthur. C’era decisamente qualcosa di sbagliato in lui.

Questa convinzione era avvalorata dal fatto che, nonostante stesse con la ragazza più bella che avesse mai visto, non fosse contento. Non che lei non gli piacesse; era simpatica, aveva i suoi stessi gusti musicali, lo supportava in ogni sua decisione, ma dentro di lui Arthur sapeva che non era quella giusta. Non avrebbe saputo spiegare come, ma aveva come l’impressione che, quando era con lei, ci fosse qualcosa di sbagliato.

Aveva imparato a convivere con il fatto che non sarebbe mai stato completamente felice, ed in un certo senso la cosa gli stava bene. Quando si è completamente felici anche la più piccola cosa può diventare tragica e rovinare tutto, e lui si accontentava di vivere nella sua monotona normalità.

Quel giorno non faceva di certo eccezione, Eddie aveva detto di essere malato, e il suo capo l’aveva chiamato per sostituirlo. Arthur era ancora frastornato dopo aver fatto l’ultimo turno la sera prima, e si era alzato dal letto imprecando, buttandosi sotto il getto freddo della doccia per svegliarsi. Non l’aveva mai disturbato fare le ore piccole, ma sapeva che quegli straordinari non gli sarebbero stati pagati, e la cosa lo infastidiva non poco. Avrebbe voluto parlare francamente con Will, il suo capo, per mettere in chiaro le cose, ma essendo l’ultimo arrivato non poteva permetterselo, aveva bisogno di quel lavoro.

I suoi genitori gli avrebbero dato sicuramente tutto il denaro di cui aveva bisogno, se solo l’avesse chiesto. Ma chiedere significava ammettere la sconfitta, ammettere di non essere riuscito ad ottenere quello che voleva, e lui era decisamente troppo orgoglioso per farlo.

Quindi, una volta inghiottite le sue proteste, andò al locale, che per fortuna era a meno di duecento metri da casa sua, e indossò il suo miglior sorriso per servire i clienti. Non gli era mai servito fingere di sorridere, ma da quando lavorava in quel posto si era accorto che ormai le sue labbra avevano assunto automaticamente quella posizione, e non perché fosse felice di quello che faceva. Aveva semplicemente realizzato che non era colpa dei clienti se non aveva ottenuto quello che voleva dalla sua vita.

Si prospettava una mattinata come tante altre, il locale era pieno di gente che faceva colazione o che iniziava a bere già a quell’ora, e Arthur faceva scorrere spesso lo sguardo sul quadrante dell’orologio appeso al muro, sperando che magicamente fosse già ora di tornare a casa.

Aveva mandato un messaggio a Chloe per avvisarla che non avrebbero potuto pranzare insieme come previsto, e questo voleva dire che lei lo avrebbe raggiunto al locale. In momenti come quello era davvero grato di stare con lei, perché sapeva sempre di cos’aveva bisogno, quando doveva lasciargli i suoi spazi e quando invece aveva bisogno di avere lei vicino.

Probabilmente sarebbe arrivata di lì a poco, ma l’attenzione di Arthur fu catturata da un ragazzo che sembrava piangere, con la testa tra le mani e i gomiti appoggiati al bancone.

Solitamente non si immischiava nelle faccende dei suoi clienti, preferiva mantenere le distanze, ma quella volta qualcosa lo spinse ad avvicinarsi e a chiedergli come stesse. Dapprima il ragazzo l’aveva guardato con un’espressione strana, a dir poco, e Arthur si pentì quasi di essere intervenuto, ma poi sembrò tornare normale.  
Continuava a guardarlo in un modo strano, ma meno di prima, e sentendo il suo nome, Merlin, provò una strana sensazione. Sembrava come un dejavu, ma non riusciva a spiegarlo appieno, tutto quello che sapeva era che non era male parlare con lui, decisamente.

Finalmente qualcuno era riuscito a spezzare la noia che lo attanagliava, e quel qualcuno era un ragazzo magrolino con i capelli neri e gli occhi azzurri come il mare. La domanda che gli pose, chiedendogli se ci fosse qualche bella festa, non ebbe risposta, perché in quel momento Chloe entrò dalla porta, e Arthur le rivolse un sorriso.

Sentiva una punta di… fastidio, come se gli dispiacesse più del dovuto vedersi strappare via dalla conversazione con il ragazzo, infatti cercò di tornare sul discorso il prima possibile.

-Stasera io e il mio gruppo suoniamo ad una festa in un pub, non è male come posto, e poi mi hanno detto che la musica sarà fantastica!

Fece l’occhiolino al ragazzo, accorgendosi immediatamente di come fosse stato strano, fuori posto, il suo gesto. Merlin però non sembrava particolarmente turbato dal fatto, e la cosa lo rassicurò, mentre gli porgeva un volantino del pub. Arthur notò che Chloe lo guardava interrogativa, e si affrettò a presentarli.

-Chloe, lui è Merlin, mi aveva chiesto se c’era qualche bella festa e non ho resistito, ho dovuto fare un po’ di pubblicità. E Merlin, lei è Chloe, la mia ragazza.

Forse fu solo un’impressione, ma gli parve di cogliere uno strano lampo neglio occhi del ragazzo, solo che fu una cosa talmente veloce che Arthur concluse di essersela immaginata. Merlin si alzò con un sorriso, e mise delle monete sul bancone.

-Ma no, quella te l’ho offerta!

-Non c’è problema, davvero, magari mi offrirai qualcosa stasera.

A quel punto fu Merlin a fargli l’occhiolino, e poi lasciò il locale. Chloe si era persa l’ultima parte della conversazione, perché una sua amica l’aveva chiamata e ora stava discutendo al telefono, e fu un sollievo per Arthur. Non sapeva niente di quel ragazzo,ma l’avrebbe rivisto quella sera, e l’unica cosa di cui era sicuro era che finalmente non stava sorridendo per finta.


	4. Illusion.

-MERLIN-

Per essere il loro primo incontro dopo centinaia di anni, non era andato così male.

Certo, Arthur non si era ricordato di lui, ma almeno l’aveva trovato. Aveva passato così tanto tempo a pensare a quel momento, e ora che finalmente era arrivato quasi non ci credeva. Doveva ammettere che vedere che Arthur si era trovato una ragazza lo aveva preso alla sprovvista, improvvisamente gli erano tornati in mente i momenti in cui l’amico gli parlava di Gwen, e la sensazione di fastidio alla bocca dello stomaco era stata la stessa.

Ma non si sentiva in vena di lamentarsi, cosa importava se stava con qualcuno? L’unica cosa che contava era che finalmente lo aveva trovato.

Merlin si sentiva nervoso, come se tutto dipendesse da quella sera. Aveva camminato velocemente fino al suo appartamento, e ora se ne stava seduto sul letto, con lo sguardo fisso sul volantino che gli aveva dato Arthur. Per un momento, quando la loro conversazione stava per finire, gli era sembrato di tornare ai vecchi tempi, gli era sembrato di rivedere quella complicità che c’era stata tra di loro.

E forse era davvero così, forse i ricordi di Arthur erano solamente sopiti, e lui avrebbe potuto trovare un modo per riportarli alla luce. Non voleva illudersi, però non se la sentiva nemmeno di abbandonare quella possibilità senza provarci.

Con un sospiro si alzò e aprì l’armadio, consapevole di non avere nulla di appropriato da mettersi. Non si era mai preoccupato della moda o di farsi degli amici, anche se durante gli anni aveva incontrato alcune persone con cui aveva passato un po’ di tempo, quindi non sapeva che cosa si sarebbe dovuto mettere. Dopo alcuni minuti di riflessione, optò per una tshirt blu, sperando che il locale non fosse eccessivamente elegante.

Sapeva che quello non era un vero appuntamento, eppure voleva assolutamente che fosse tutto perfetto, non poteva permettere che qualcosa andasse storto. Se Arthur non avesse più voluto vederlo, tutti i suoi piani per fargli tornare la memoria sarebbero andati in fumo. Certo, non sapeva ancora come avrebbe fatto, ma se i suoi ricordi erano dentro di lui, allora c’era sicuramente un metodo per tirarli fuori.

La sua prima idea era impraticabile, però. Sapeva che, una delle cose che aiutano di più a far tornare la memoria, era ripercorrere gli eventi dimenticati, ma era fuori questione nel suo caso. Non avrebbe mai potuto convincere quel ragazzo che si credeva un semplice barista che, nella sua vita passata, era stato Re Artù. Forse, se lo avesse messo davanti ad un drago qualcosa gli sarebbe tornato in mente, ma ormai erano anni che non ne vedeva uno. La cosa migliore sarebbe stata chiedere consiglio a qualche stregone, ma per farlo avrebbe dovuto viaggiare, e allontanarsi da Arthur era l’ultima cosa che voleva.

Decise che avrebbe affrontato la cosa il giorno dopo, non voleva che qualcosa gli rovinasse quella serata. Si fece una doccia e si tolse il filo di barba che gli era cresciuto dall’ultima volta che se l’era fatta, qualche giorno prima. Si mise anche qualche goccia di profumo, senza esagerare, e si mise a fissare la sua immagine riflessa nello specchio.

-Che diavolo stai facendo? Questo. Non. E’. Un. Appuntamento.

Parlare a se stesso era una delle cose che aveva iniziato a fare dopo anni di solitudine. Il più delle volte si dava semplicemente dello stupido, ma quel giorno avrebbe voluto che il suo riflesso gli rispondesse ‘Si che lo è’.

Sapeva che era una cosa idiota, ma gli era sembrato che Arthur lo volesse davvero lì quella sera, non per far pubblicità al suo gruppo, ma perché voleva rivederlo. Si, era decisamente una cosa idiota. Era fidanzato con una ragazza stupenda che, con ogni probabilità, era anche dolce e gentile, cos’altro avrebbe mai potuto desiderare?

Sbuffò leggermente e, dopo essersi dato un’ultima, rapida, occhiata, afferrò la giacca ed uscì di casa.

Non ci mise molto a raggiungere il locale, per fortuna, visto che l’aria pungente di Londra gli stava già iniziando a congelare il naso e le orecchie. Una volta arrivato, fu piuttosto soddisfatto di vedere che aveva azzeccato l’abbigliamento, se si fosse vestito più elegante sarebbe sembrato decisamente un pesce fuor d’acqua.

Nell’ingresso, notò un poster che annunciava il gruppo che si sarebbe esibito quella sera, e a stento trattenne una risata. Il gruppo di Arthur si chiamava “The Knights”. Questo alimentò ulteriormente la sua speranza che i ricordi del ragazzo non fossero del tutto scomparsi, era una coincidenza troppo grossa.

Non aveva più rivisto i Cavalieri di Camelot dopo essersene andato, anche se era tornato più volte sulla tomba di Gwaine. Gli era sempre sembrato facile parlare con lui, e la sua morte lo aveva profondamente scosso, ancora di più sapendo che era avvenuta lo stesso giorno di quella di Arthur. E, dopo tutti quegli anni, il peso di tutte le persone che non c’erano più gli incombeva sulle spalle, ricordandogli che ormai era solo.

O almeno, era stato solo fino a quel giorno.

All’interno del locale lo accolse un dolce tepore, e si sedette al bancone, girando lo sgabello verso il palco su cui si sarebbe esibita la band, e guardando i clienti alla ricerca di quei capelli biondi che gli erano così familiari.

-Hey!

La mano che si posò sulla sua spalla lo fece sobbalzare, ma si tranquillizzò immediatamente quando vide il sorriso di Arthur al suo fianco.

-Scusa, non volevo spaventarti! Sei venuto alla fine, eh?

Merlin ricambiò il sorriso e sollevò leggermente le spalle.

-Mi dovevi offrire da bere, non potevo rifiutare.

La risata dell’altro ragazzo lo mise immediatamente di buon umore.

-Mi sembra giusto.

Un ragazzo dal palco chiamò Arthur, che si girò verso di lui urlando un ‘Arrivo!’, e poi tornò a rivolgersi a Merlin.

-Okay, facciamo così: adesso suono e dopo ci beviamo qualcosa.

-Ci sto.

Arthur si allontanò con un sorriso, e diede una pacca sulla spalla al cantante mentre saliva sul palco. Dopo una rapida occhiata al locale, Merlin si accorse che non c’era segno di Chloe, e sperò egoisticamente che non sarebbe venuta affatto.

Il cantante presentò il gruppo, e a Merlin sembrò che Arthur rivolgesse il suo grande sorriso solamente a lui, e non riuscì ad impedirsi di rispondere nello stesso modo.

‘Smettila di illuderti!’

La voce nella sua testa non voleva tacere, ma lui non aveva intenzione di smettere.

Illudersi in quel modo lo faceva sentire bene.


	5. For real.

-ARTHUR-

Avrebbero iniziato a suonare da un momento all’altro, ma Arthur continuava a guardare nella penombra del locale, stringendo gli occhi e cercando quello strano ragazzo che aveva invitato.

Non sapeva spiegarsi perché fosse così importante che lui fosse lì, ma non l’aveva invitato solo per ampliare il pubblico della sua band. Aveva parlato con Merlin solo per pochi minuti, ma si era sentito se stesso come non mai, e non voleva stare troppo a chiedersi il perché. Sentiva di potersi fidare completamente di quello strano ragazzo, e anche se lui cercava sempre di riporre la propria fiducia in poche persone, e solo dopo molto tempo, si fidava del suo istinto.

Il suo telefono vibrò debolmente, annunciando l’arrivo di un messaggio. Abbassando gli occhi sullo schermo, vide che era di Chloe, e lo aprì con una punta di fastidio. Non sapeva perché leggere il suo nome aveva provocato quella reazione, ma quel giorno si sentiva strano, e aveva smesso di chiedersi il perché dei suoi comportamenti. Com’era tipico di Chloe, il messaggio era corto e sintetico, e la ragazza era riuscita a scrivere in meno di quattro parole che non sarebbe potuta venire a causa di impegni improrogabili a lavoro.

Una sensazione di sollievo si impadronì di Arthur, e si intensificò ancora di più quando, una volta risollevato lo sguardo, vide Merlin seduto al bancone. Si affrettò a raggiungerlo, aveva paura che l’avrebbero chiamato per suonare e voleva almeno riuscire a salutarlo prima. Non aveva intenzione di spaventarlo, ma la reazione sorpresa del ragazzo quando lui gli toccò una spalla lo fece sorridere, era così…semplice. E non era solo Merlin ad essere un ragazzo semplice, persino sorridere, con lui era automatico.

Kyle, il batterista, lo chiamò troppo presto, ma a quanto pareva l’altro ragazzo non sarebbe andato da nessuna parte, quindi avrebbe semplicemente dovuto aspettare. Mentre suonava ogni tanto gli lanciava qualche occhiata, cercando però di non sembrare uno psicopatico ossessionato da quel ragazzo che aveva appena conosciuto.

Concesero al pubblico un paio di bis e, dopo aver ringraziato, il cantante, Brad, li radunò ridendo.

-Ragazzi, è stato fantastico! Allora, ci beviamo qualcosa qui o andiamo in centro? Ho sentito che c’è una festa pazzesca al Maze e un mio amico può farci entrare.

Arthur declinò con un cenno della testa.

-Non oggi, c’è un mio amico qui e gli ho promesso di bere qualcosa con lui.

Kyle protestò debolmente.

-Andiamo, Ar! Non siamo mai in lista per il Maze!

-Non vi preoccupate, voi andate pure. Ci becchiamo domani alle prove!

Si allontanò con un sorriso e raggiunse Merlin, che evidentemente lo stava aspettando.

-Siete stati grandi! Non immaginavo che fossi, anzi, che foste così bravi.

Scuotendo leggermente la testa si corresse quasi immediatamente.

-Non è un insulto, eh. Semplicemente pensavo fosse un gruppo più alla buona, dato che tu lavori anche, invece sono sorpreso di non aver mai visto i vostri CD in giro.

Arthur scoppiò in una fragorosa risata.

-Okay, credo che tu stia un po’ esagerando, ma grazie, davvero.

Anche Merlin stava sorridendo, e rimase qualche secondo a fissare gli occhi azzurri dell’altro ragazzo, prima di ricordarsi dove si trovava. Si schiarì la gola, sistemandosi sullo sgabello al suo fianco.

-Allora, cosa ti offro?

Il ragazzo sembrò pensarci qualche istante.

-Mi affido a te, scegli quello che preferisci.

-Va bene.

Arthur chiamò la barista con un sorriso.

-Hey Daph, portaci due Vertigo.

La ragazza annuì e si allontanò per preparare i drink, mentre Merlin lo guardava confuso.

-Che cos’è?

Il biondo sollevò le spalle con una mezza risata.

-Non ne ho idea, so solamente che è moooolto buono.

La cameriera portò i loro drink sorridendo, e Merlin bevve un sorso, diffidente.

-Okay, questo.. questo drink è davvero fantastico.

-Te l’avevo detto!

L’altro ragazzo si guardò intorno per qualche secondo, e Arthur gli rivolse uno sguardo interrogativo.

-La tua ragazza non viene?

Arthur scosse leggermente la testa.

-No, è rimasta bloccata a lavoro.

-Ah.. mi dispiace.

Anche se aveva detto quelle parole, non sembrava che fosse particolarmente dispiaciuto, gli si era come accesa una scintilla nello sguardo, e la cosa faceva piacere ad Arthur, per qualche motivo.

-Davvero?

Non voleva dirlo con quel tono provocante, decisamente, e doveva correggersi .

-Cioè, la conosci appena.

Sperava che l’altro ragazzo non so fosse accorto di nulla, altrimenti sarebbe morto di imbarazzo. Com’era possibile che la sua sola presenza gli facesse fare cose che mai si sarebbe sognato di fare? Merlin sollevò le spalle mentre rispondeva.

-Mi dispiace per te. Cioè so che in realtà ti conosco solo da poche ore, però mi sembri un bravo ragazzo.

Era vero. Arthur si era quasi dimenticato che si erano conosciuti solo quel giorno, e gli sembrava incredibile. Sentiva come un legame con quel ragazzo, e lui non era uno che si affezionava facilmente, la cosa andava oltre ogni spiegazione che potesse darsi.

-Non dovresti dispiacerti. Cioè, in realtà Chloe è molto presa dalle sue cose ultimamente, ma la cosa non mi disturba particolarmente. E comunque la compagnia non è male.

Gli aveva di nuovo fatto l’occhiolino. Doveva seriamente smetterla. Non sapeva nemmeno perché gli aveva raccontato quelle cose, ma ormai era fatta.

-No, non è male.

La risata di Merlin era così semplice e spontanea che Arthur l’avrebbe ascoltata all’infinito. Lanciò uno sguardo all’orologio al suo polso e sbuffò leggermente.

-Devo tornare a lavoro, ho il turno serale oggi.

Merlin aggrottò le sopracciglia.

-Ma non ci sei andato stamattina?

-Già, ma quelle di stamattina erano ore di straordinario. Ore che probabilmente non mi verranno nemmeno pagate.

Ma non poteva del tutto dispiacersi per la sua mattinata di sonno persa, in fondo l’aveva portato a quel momento. Si alzò dallo sgabello e mise i soldi per i drink sul bancone, rivolgendo uno sguardo dispiaciuto a Merlin e appoggiandogli una mano sulla spalla.

-Mi dispiace davvero lasciarti qui così, se potessi evitarlo lo farei.

-Aspetta un attimo.

Merlin chiese alla cameriera una penna, dopo di che prese un tovagliolo e si mise a scrivere il suo numero, porgendolo poi all’altro ragazzo.

-Se ti va di bere qualcosa o boh.. se ti va di vederci in generale, chiamami.

Arthur gli rivolse un grande sorriso.

-Lo farò.

Lo sguardo di Merlin si accese.

-Lo farai sul serio?

Sembrava così felice, e Arthur lo capiva, anche lui lo era. E che senso ha chiedersi il perché quando si è felici?

-Sul serio.


End file.
